<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Tinted Glass by bagelauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281272">Behind Tinted Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelauthor/pseuds/bagelauthor'>bagelauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, aka my brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, like mulan if she was gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelauthor/pseuds/bagelauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young princess Dahlia would give anything to not have to marry a male suitor. Little does she know, the young knight she’s confided in is not what he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dahlia Barclay/Gabriel Foreman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Under Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo so like i wrote this at 3am because me and my girlfriend very much wanna live in the renaissance and send each other love letters so please do enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting Under Stars (1)</p><p>Sparkling gowns. Beautifully draped fabric, champagne and vodka splashing out of the glass and onto the polished floor. Deliciously prepared meals. Laughs, screams, whispers, secrets. </p><p>And standing on the terrace, away from all the action, stood a young woman, sighing, gazing at the stars. </p><p>Princess Dahlia was known through the land as a stunningly beautiful girl. Her eyes shined like the moon reflecting on the water at night, the rumors stated. Her skin smooth, her smile delicate. However, her mind wasn’t as luminescent as her looks. She was a very smart girl, and could be witty if the situation allowed it. But her heart was heavy. She didn’t touch her food at dinner. She didn’t enjoy her gowns, the ones made just for her. And at a banquet held in her honor, she just held her head in her hands, reaching for the heavens, wishing for a different life. No one knew how to make her happy. </p><p>She was supposed to find a suitor tonight. </p><p>Hundreds of men lined up, kissing her rings, staring into her eyes as if they had never seen a woman before. Acting as if he couldn’t live without her, that he needed her, and if she turned him away then he’d surely die. And their spiels were all the same “dearest Princess”, “fairest in the land”, “hands as soft as salvation”. All of their words chilled her to the bone. She had never dreamed of being with a boy, in any way, unlike some girls her age. She just wanted to be left alone. </p><p>All she wanted was someone to talk to her. Not compliment her beauty. Not try to marry her. Not tell her what to do, when to do it, and exactly how to report it back to you. She wanted to live. For all her life, she had been trapped inside this castle, awaiting the day she’d find a proper suitor. </p><p>As lavish as it was, a castle that big couldn’t get any lonelier. </p><p>A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her daydream. She stood up tall, smoothing her violet gown. “Yes?”</p><p>A young man stood in front of her, clad in a simple tunic and trousers. A sword was sheathed at his side. He bowed in respect, stumbling over his feet, although he hid it well. “Your mother has called for you, Madam Dahlia.”</p><p>She nodded. She took a final breath of the cool autumn air and headed back inside. </p><p>The air was hot, much stuffier than the free wind of the night. The fire was roaring, warming all those who drank and danced near it. Dahlia quickly found her mother, in the same chair at the dinner table she had been seated in hours ago. </p><p>“Darling, I know this is hard for you, but you simply can’t just run away at the sight of these men. They’re here for you. They want you. And they’re all fine suitors, every one of them. They’d make fine kings.”</p><p>Dahlia swallowed the sound in her throat; that of both annoyance and terror. </p><p>“At least try and have fun, my daughter. Drink some champagne. Have a little to eat. This might be your last night of freedom.”</p><p>Dahlia didn’t need to hear more. She couldn’t. She headed straight for the liquor table and poured herself a glass. It didn’t taste very sweet, but she hoped it would calm her nerves. </p><p>“You look miserable.”</p><p>The words came from the same man she had met before. His professional demeanor had melted into a friendly smile.</p><p>“Well, you’re the one who brought me to her.”</p><p>His smile curved up into a grin, and he chuckled. “Just carrying out my orders, Madam Dahlia.”</p><p>She groaned and turned to him. His hair was messy, and his face bare. “Please. For the love of the lord himself, please just call me Dahlia. I can’t stand all this Madam this and Princess that.”</p><p>He smiled warmly. “Well, I feel a little strange doing so, but if you wish it then I must oblige. If you’d like to know, I’m Gabriel.”</p><p>“It’s good to meet you, Gabriel.”</p><p>She felt different around him. More comfortable. Happy, even. He was warm and he cared for her, not her linage. </p><p>“Get yourself a glass of champagne,” Dahlia </p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t possibly. I’m on duty, protecting the royal family tonight .” He trapped the grip of his sword. </p><p>“You’re a knight?” she asked. “I assumed you were a peasant who snuck your way in.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly. A high pitched and hearty laugh, which made everyone around him want to laugh along. </p><p>“I suppose I do look like one when I’m not in my battle armor. But a night like this calls for commoner clothing. And I think the guests would be a little startled if a man in a metal suit was watching them dine.” He grinned. </p><p>This time around, Dahlia giggled. “Get yourself a glass of champagne, Gabriel, and follow me. Orders of the princess.”</p><p>He was more than happy to cooperate. </p><p>The night seemed to go by quicker then. Liquor drunk, nobles laughed at, and delicious food was taken advantage of. At some point, the Queen had given up trying to find her daughter. The two teenagers were so used to having to follow constant orders - it was so refreshing to be with someone who understood them. Indulgent, almost.</p><p>Gabriel had made his fair share of jokes, and Dahlia had cracked some too - although Gabriel always laughed much louder at her quips then she at his. </p><p>The night was drawing to a close, and the fire was dying down with every clink of cutlery. A tipsy Dahlia had stumbled back on to the terrace, taking Gabriel along with her. </p><p>“This is my favorite spot in the whole estate. I don’t even care for the paintings and linens and statues. Looking out at the garden, seeing the flowers, the stars, wishing I could run past those gates... it’s more beautiful than anything an artist could ever make.” Dahlia sighed. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you could have a carriage drawn for you whenever you’d like to go into town, prin- Dahlia,” Gabriel said. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Dahlia groaned in frustration. “Yes, I can leave the castle whenever I want. But I can never be free. I can distract myself with music and banquets, with elegant gowns. But I have a duty. I have to stay here and find a suitor. I have to marry a man I won’t love, and have children who will have the same fate. I never wanted this life. I’ll die unhappy. And alone. If this is all the royal life is, I’d much rather be a peasant.”</p><p>She looked up at the stars, asking for guidance. </p><p>“I’ve always loved the stars. They’re beautiful. And no matter how horrible the world seems to get, they stay here twinkling. Like a bit of hope in the sky.”</p><p>Dahlia turned to Gabriel, noticing a bit of fabric peeking out from under his shirt. </p><p>“Is that a bandage?”</p><p>Dahlia pointed to the white bandage on his chest, emerging from under his shirt. He looked at it worriedly, and quickly tied his shirt up higher. “Oh, uh, yes. A wound I had on my chest.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?” she asked, stepping closer to him. </p><p>He didn’t walk away from her. “A bit. It hurts more the day after, but the medicine helps.” </p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’d want to see it, my lady. It’s not very interesting. Just bloody.”</p><p>She turned her head back towards the black sky and took another breath in. </p><p>“Dahlia, what you were saying about those women, who love each other? I-“</p><p>Suddenly, making the two jump, a woman appeared in the doorway. </p><p>“Dahlia, your mother is calling for you. She’s been looking for you all night.”</p><p>Dahlia looked at Gabriel. “I have to go. It was very nice to meet you, Gabriel. I hope we can meet again soon.” She meant it. </p><p>They locked eyes, and Dahlia could tell that Gabriel felt the same. They smiled. </p><p>Dahlia broke the gaze, lost her smile, and walked into the house. The woman looked at Gabriel. “You’d better get home, son. The party’s over.”</p><p>Gabriel bowed. “Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>The woman nodded and walked behind Dahlia, leaving Gabriel alone on the terrace. He only now noticed how cold it was. He shivered, but took a breath and calmed his body. He looked up at the night sky, and saw the stars twinkling, proud of their shine. </p><p>All he could see in the sky was Dahlia’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Winter of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several months had passed since the two first met. The cool autumn wind had chilled even further, bringing winter with it. Snow beautifully covered the kingdom, shining on the rooftops and village squares, which now lit up at night with cozy fires through the windows. The streets quieted. The lovely shine of new winter had faded away, however, leaving only the sting of bitter freeze behind. Food began to run short, as stored granaries were used up. Breathtaking fires turned desperate, people praying for warmth. Peasants wandered the streets, asking for work, food, anything. Some even begged. </p><p>One especially frigid afternoon, Dahlia went for a quick walk around the gardens. Although very few flowers remained to smell, the sight of the sun twinkling on the snow was worth the trip.</p><p>“Lady Dahlia!”</p><p>A hoarse voice called her name. Deep, dark, gritty. She whipped her head around to the sound, seeing a skeleton walk towards her. The man was emaciated, and could barely hold himself up in the wind. He walked towards her, his hands cupped together in front of her. He smiled genuinely, yet weak.</p><p>“Your Highness, oh, my savior! Please, you must help me. My livestock has died from this chill. I have no way to make a living for myself, no meat to feed my family with. I know you are kind and forgiving. You are a most gracious princess! I know you will help me All I need is something to eat, something to feed my children with, just a small-“</p><p>Dahlia stood stagnant, confused. Not sure what she should do. She was never told what to say to a beggar man. Before she could respond, a castle guard emerged from the garden entrance, seizing the man by his arm. It twisted as he was dragged away, screaming mercy, screaming Dahlia’s name. </p><p>She heard a bone crack, and a scream that made her heart sink. </p><p>Later that evening, Dahlia could only stare at the roasted mutton and potatoes on her plate. She sat alone at a table with her mother, one much too big for just the two of them. No words were spoken, the only sound in the room being in crackling, warm fire, and the sounds of cutlery. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Dahlia? You’re not sick, are you? I know I shouldn’t have let you go outside today.”</p><p>Dahlia looked up at her. “A man came up to me in the garden today. Begging for something to eat.”</p><p>Her mother’s expression turned from annoyance to fear. “Did he hurt you? Oh, he didn’t touch you, did he, sweetie? He might have some kind of disease on him,” she said, her brows furrowing. </p><p>“He didn’t touch me,” Dahlia said, not being able to look at her mother’s face any longer. She didn’t like to dissatisfy her. “But he asked for something to eat. He came up to me and called me kind. I didn’t know what to say. And a guard took him away before I could open my mouth.”</p><p>The Queen’s expression relaxed. She picked up her fork again. “Well, that’s good. Got rid of the bum before he could ruin my garden.”</p><p>Dahlia gripped the fabric on her dress. Blood boiled up to the top of her head. She wanted to scream. ‘They broke his bloody arm! He was begging for mercy!’</p><p>But she kept her mouth shut. After all, no one yells at the queen. </p><p>~</p><p>The food shortages only got worse. The winter seemed to kill everything it touched. People asked the castle for assistance, and when no one answered, they began to riot. People stopped working. The streets were overrun with people shouting, fighting for the last rolls of bread. A few on the royal staff had quit, while some snuck food out to family, not without punishment. Dahlia tried convincing her mother that helping the citizens would get them to settle down, but her mother refused to give handouts. She was convinced the food levels would go back to normal with the spring, and, either way, the townsfolk would stop their revolt soon enough. </p><p>The people soon realized the winter was only half of their problem - the real tyrant was the Queen herself. They began to swarm the castle. Rocks were thrown at the stained glass windows. Hedges set on fire. Gates climbed, walls scaled. And blood was shed on Dahlia’s front lawn. She could hear civilians being killed, stabbed with royal swords, shot with noble bullets. Screams, much worse than those of the starved man she could have helped. </p><p>She eventually found the courage to look out her window. </p><p>She saw blood all over the grass she used to play on. She locked eyes on a woman, holding her bony child. Pale. </p><p>Was he dead?</p><p>Another man raised his fists at a guard. </p><p>She watched as the guard raised his sword and stabbed him through the chest. </p><p>The man just stopped. Blood poured out of the hole in his body. The woman holding the baby screamed. </p><p>She couldn’t stop shaking. She closed her drapes. </p><p>Hours after this siege had begun, in the late hours of the night, the letter requesting backup had gone through. Royal knights arrived at the palace, some helping the guards protect the castle, some sneaking through the back entrance, to enter the castle and protect the Queen. </p><p>She was so tired. All she wanted was rest; but as Dahlia laid on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, it was a perfect stage to replay the carnage she had seen. </p><p>Her door creaked upon. She shot up at the  sound, assuming the worst, wondering if she had a weapon within arms length. </p><p>It was Gabriel.</p><p>“Gabriel!” She whispered in shock, jumping to her feet. His face was the best thing she possibly could have been met with. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Your highness,” he smiled, softening. That same smile he had plastered on his face that night. Charming, but bashful. He bowed gently. “I was called on, my lady, to protect you during this riot.”</p><p>“Just call me Dahlia. Have you already forgotten?” She grinned, and he followed along. They looked at each other for a moment.</p><p>Dahlia took a deep breath - she was safe. She crossed her arms, pacing slowly around her room. Safe, yes, but she was still worried. “Are we supposed to just stay in here until the fighting dies down?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, “and I’m supposed to protect you, no matter what.”</p><p>Dahlia knew what that meant. </p><p>“There are three soldiers in the Queen’s chambers,” he continued. “We’ve been ordered to attack any citizen who enters this room.”</p><p>“So many of them have already died,” she said, suddenly stopping her movement and looking up at him. “They just want to survive, Gabriel.” She clenched the fabric on her dress. Tears began to form behind her eyes. </p><p>“I know.” He said. He paused for a moment, frowning. “But I’m just following orders. And I won’t hurt anyone unless I have to. I promise.”</p><p>Dahlia smiled weakly, but still felt uneasy. She calmed herself with another breath, and sat down on her bed. </p><p>“Well, I can try to take your mind off of it, princess. How have you been doing since I’ve last seen you?”</p><p>She groaned. “My mother found me a suitor. Lord Abbot. I met him at the party. Funny enough, though, I don’t remember his face. They all looked the same.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dahlia,” Gabriel said. “I know how much you were dreading this engagement.” He paused for a moment, frowning.</p><p>“People are dying on my front lawn and all I can think about is Lord Abbot,” Dahlia said, her voice cracking. “How I’ll have to be his wife. Serve him. I don’t even remember what he looks like.”</p><p>Gabriel took a second before he spoke. “I’m sorry. I truly am. I could never imagine... Lady Dahlia, are you crying?”</p><p>Dahlia didn’t speak. She covered her face as the tears fell, shrinking in on herself. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Gabriel. This is unprofessional.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about professionalism,” he said, walking to her and kneeling in front of her. She moved her hands away to look at him, and he wiped away the tears from her cheek. “You don’t deserve this life. You’re young. Beautiful. You deserve to shine like the sun. That Lord will just snuff your flame. If I could help you, I could. But I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly council with your mother. I’m sure you couldn’t, either.” He smiled sadly. “He all have our duties, don’t we?”</p><p>The two locked eyes. It felt like they couldn’t possibly look away. </p><p>Gabriel got up and cleared his throat. Was that blush on his nose?</p><p>He looked at the stars outside. The scene was oddly familiar to him. “Don’t worry about the fighting. It’ll cease soon enough, and you and your mother will be unscathed,” he said. “It’s late, princess. You just try to get some rest.”</p><p>“There’s still so much clamor,” Dahlia said. </p><p>“I promise it won’t continue until the morning. And if you get too frightened, I’ll be over here, protecting you. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” He smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Dahlia smiled back weakly. She sighed and laid down in her bed. She didn’t care about changing into a nightgown - she was so tired. She rolled over to her side, getting under her covers. “Goodnight, Gabriel.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Dahlia.”</p><p>Gabriel stood in the corner of the room, ready to parry any attack that came from the window or the door. This was more than a job of defense. Dahlia needed someone to heal her soul. He had only known her for a short time, but Gabriel felt softer around Dahlia. He liked who he was around her. He hated seeing her sorrowful, and he didn’t know what he’d do if she had gotten a wound of the flesh. </p><p>As she drifted off to sleep, Dahlia thought of Gabriel. His laugh. His contagious smile. She had never felt so close to another person - and she had only met him once before. He made her feel at home. Safe. Loved. Comfortable. </p><p>And as she feel asleep, she had one thought:</p><p>“He thinks I’m beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>